After School
Archivo:Sssscsssssss.png After School After school (en coreano: 애프터 스쿨) es un grupo femenino de Corea del sur, formado por de ocho miembros gestionados por Pledis Entertainment. El grupo tuvo su pre-debut en público junto a su compañera de discografica Son Dam Bi en 2008. El grupo finalmente hizo su debut como grupo, el 17 de enero de 2009 con el primer single, "Ah!". Más tarde ese año, Uee se unió al grupo, y después after school publicó un segundo single, titulado "Diva". En otoño del 2009, Soyoung dejó el grupo, lo que derivo a la adición de dos miembros nuevos Raina y Nana. Posteriormente, el grupo lanzó "Neo Ddaemunae" (en coreano: "너 때문에", "Because of You"), que se convirtió en su primer single mas exitoso. Carrera 'Pre-debut' La mayoria de las miembros de After School han sido bailarinas de Son Dam Bi o de otros artistas antes de su debut. Park Ga Hee, la lider de After School , ha sido una de las bailarinas de artistas de las compañias SM Entertainment y YG Entertainment, siendo su mas notable participacion con BoA .También participo en la cancion de Son Dambi "Bad Boy". Lee Jooyeon fue destacada en la performance de Son Dambi's "Crazy". Ella aparecio en 27 de Diciembre del 2008 en el programa de MBC "Introducing Stars Friend" como amiga de Son Dam Bi. 'Debut (2008|2009)' thumb|232px|After School Las chicas, como grupo, siendo 5 miembros, hizo su primera aparición oficial el 29 de diciembre del 2008 en el Festival de la Canción de SBS "S", realizando "Play Girlz" con Son Dam Bi. Los días antes al debut de after school, Pledis Entertainment anunció oficialmente que el concepto de la música del grupo está fuertemente influenciado por las Pussycat Dolls. El 15 de enero de 2009, Pledis Entertainment dio a conocer un video teaser en GomTV, llegando a recibir 100 mil visitas el primer día. En consecuencia, el grupo lanzó su primer single, "Ah!", junto con su EP, New Schoolgirl, el 15 de enero. El 17 de enero, hicieron su debut en el MBC Music Core. En abril, el grupo anunció que un nuevo miembro se uniria al grupo, Uee. Junto con el anuncio, el grupo lanzó el segundo sencillo, "Diva" el 9 de abril de 2009. El grupo hizo su comeback el 9 de abril del 2009 en M!Countdown. El 21 de mayo, el grupo lanzó su tercer single, una versión de Love Machine del mitico y popular grupo japonese morning musume, titulado " Dream Girl ". En julio, se anunció que el grupo colaboraria con Son Dam Bi, para un anuncion del nuevo samsung, lanzando un single digital " AMOLED ", lanzado el dia 16 de ese mes. 'Final de 2009: Cambio de los miembros ' El 29 de octubre del 2009, Yoo Soyoung abandonó el grupo alegando problemas de salud que fueron la causa de su salida. Mas tarde fue reemplazada por dos nuevos miembros, Raina y Nana. Al poco tiempo AS hizo su Comeback el 25 de noviembre del 2009 con su single, "Neo Ddaemunae" (en coreano: "너때문에", "Because of You"), con teasers que se dieron a conocer un día antes. La canción hizo que after school estuviese en el top 5 durante semanas, ganó tres premios Mutizen y un Bilboard Japan, lidero varias listas de música online. Tras esto, lanzaron una version remezclada de 'Because of you' online. El 17 de marzo, se dio a conocer al nuevo miembro que pasaria a formar parte de AS, Lizzy, tras la publicación de unas fotos de su nuevo concepto para el siguiente single-album, Bang!. 'Presente (2010): Bang! ' thumb|270px|Bang! El 17 de marzo de 2010, detalles que rodean a un nuevo miembro , Lizzy , fueron anunciados, tras la publicación de fotos concepto del grupo para el único álbum,Bang!. Pledis Entertainment al mismo tiempo anunció que el álbum sería lanzado el 25 de marzo de 2010. El 31 de mayo de 2010, Pledis anunció que After School sería dividido en dos subgrupos con tres miembros cada uno y un artista en solitario para la promoción. UEE no participo debido a las promociones de su drama . En el 2010 por el mundial del futbol After school fue escogido para cantar la cancion para la seleccion de Korea titulada *Dreams Again*. SubGrupos thumb|224px|Orange Caramel El primer grupo sub-unidad fue nombrado Orange Carmel. El 6 de junio de 2010, Pledis anunció que Nana sería el primer miembro de una de las dos subunidades. El 7 de junio de 2010, Pledis anunció que Raina sería el segundo miembro de la misma sub- unidad. El 8 de junio de 2010, Pledis anunció que Lizzy sería el último miembro de esta sub- unidad. El trío lanzó un mini álbum titulado "Orange Caramel". "The First Mini Album" consta de 4 temas , que son 2 canciones y pistas de temas isntrumentales. La versión lanzada en Taiwan registró una canción especial -The Day You Went Away. La canción se libera en Special for Taiwan en versión mandarín, y es un cover de Cyndi Wang, una cantante de Taiwán popular . La canción promocional es Magic Girl ( 마법소녀) . La segunda canción es Love Does Not Wait ( 사랑을미룰순없나요), que es la canción en solitario de Raina . El concepto de Orange Carmel es alegre y retro, o Candy Cultural ( lindo y brillante, al mismo tiempo encantadoras e inocente a la vez ) . Su video musical fue lanzado el 16 de junio de 2010. El grupo actuó en su primer programa de TV dedicado llamado " Playgirlz School" para el canal de cable MBC Every1 en julio. Integrantes Archivo:After_School.png Sus integrantes son: '''Kahi. Jungah. Jooyeon. Uee. Bekah. Raina. Nana. Lizzy '''Ex integrantes: '''Soyoung '''1ª Generación Kahi JungAh JooYeon Bekah Soyoung 2ª Generación Uee 3ª Generación Raina Nana 4ª Generación ''' Lizzy '''Ex-Miembro (parte de la primera generacion) SoYoung ☆Kahi☆ thumb|295px|KaHi *'Nombre artístico: '''Park Kahi (박가희) *'Nombre real:' Park Ji Young (박지영) *'Nickname:' Kahi / Ga Hee *'Posición:' Líder / Vocal principal / Rapera / Compositora / Coreógrafa *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 25 de Diciembre del 1980 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Debut:' 2009 *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Estatura:' 1.68 m *'Peso:' 50 Kg *'Color Favorito: ¿? *'''Signo zodiacal: Capricornio *'Compañía:' Pledis Entertainment Mini Biografía *Desde el 2001 hasta el 2006, ella fue bailarina de los famosos cantantes Jinusean,DJ Doc, Boa, 1TYM, Chaeyeon… y muchos más. *Más adelante participo con el grupo “S.Blush” en un single digital, el cual alcanzo el 2º puesto en las listas. *En el 2008 participio en el MV “Bad Boy” de Son Dambi, haciendo las partes de Rap. *En el 2009 también ha tenido la oportunidad de participar en varios MV como “I Want To buy” y “Starry Night”. *Ella no encontró su pasión por el baile hasta los 16 años. Otros trabajos *Estuvo en La lista Hot Dance del 2007 *Recomendados E.Buls I Want to Buy It MV and Performance en2009. *Destacada en One Two’s Starry Night en MV del 2009. *Recientemente por ser popular entre los programas de TV de Corea debido a su talento de bailarina con diferentes canciones como Sweet Dreams, Ego, Video Phone & Diva, MJ's Dangerous de Beyonce. *Condujo el Vivaldi Park Ocean World 2010, junto con UEE *Condujo para los productos de Fat DownGrasas *Escribió la letra de las cancion *When I Fall* del segundo single de After School *Because of you* *Junto a Nana escribio la letra de la canción *With U* del tercer single de After school *Bang!* *Escribió letras de rap y canto en el primer mini álbum de Suki titulado " One Love ". ☆Jung Ah☆ thumb|294px|Jung Ah *'Nombre artístico: '''Kim Jung Ah (김정아) *'Nombre real: Kim Jeong Ah (김정아) *'Nickname: '''Jung Ah *'Posición: Vocalista principal *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 2 de Agosto del 1983 *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur *'Debut:' 2009 *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Altura:' 1.67 m *'Peso:' 49 Kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Color Favorito:' ¿? *'Compañía:' Pledis Entertainment '''Mini Biografía' *En el 2000 saco un álbum titulado “SZ 1 Album”. *En el 2005 fue miembro de “Kiss Five”, sacando un Mv titulado “Show Time”. *En el 2008 participo en el MV “Bad Boy” de Son Bambi, como bailarina. Otros trabajos *Participó con la cancion "You're Cute " pista del MBC Drama " Pasta " OST álbum. ☆Joo Yeon☆ thumb|294px|Joo Yeon *'Nombre artístico:' Lee Joo Yeon (이주연) *'Nombre real:' Lee Ju Yeon (이주연) *'Nickname:' Joo Yeon *'Posición: '''Sub-Vocal *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 19 d Marzo del 1987 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Debut: 2006 *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Altura:' 168 m *'Peso:' 45 Kg *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Color Favorito:' ¿? *'Compañía:' Pledis Entertainment Mini Biografía *En el 2006 participo en el MV “Yutzpracachia”. En el 2007 tuvo un pequeño papel en la película “My Tutor Friend 2”. Apareció en el Show “Introduce Stars Friends” como la mejor amiga de Son Dambi. En el 2009 participa en dos MV’s, “I Want to Buy It” de E.Bul’s y “Betrayed” de Taegoon. Antes de su debut en el grupo, ya era famosa por internet como una “Ulzzang”. Otros trabajos *Papel estelar en Skool Looks CF *Nylon CF ☆BeKah☆ thumb|295px|BeKah *'Nombre artístico:' Bekah (베카) *'Nombre real:' Rebekha Kim (레베카김) *'Nicknames:' Bekah *'Posición:' Sub-Vocal / Rappera *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 11 de Agosto del 1989 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hawaii *'Debut:' 2009 *'Idioma:' Inglés. Coreano *'Altura:' 168 m *'Peso:' 52 Kg *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal: '''Leo *'Color Favorito:' ¿? *'Colegio: Moanalua High School *'''Compañía: Pledis Entertainment Mini Biografía *Bekah nació y se crio en Hawaii, por lo que sus estudios los termino allí. *En el 2009 fue recomendada para participar en la canción “Mr. Lonely” del Mini-Album “The Shine 2009” del cantante Tei. Otros trabajos *Canto con Lee Hyori's en los " Bring It Back " tema 05 de su álbum 'H-Logic' junto con Jiyoon de 4Minute. *Canto con Seo In En " At First Sight " pista 06 de su primer mini-álbum 'Just Beginning'. ☆UEE☆ thumb|295px|UEE *'Nombre artístico:' UEE (유이) *'Nombre real:' Kim Yoo Jin (김유진) *'Nickname:' UEE *'Posición:' Sub-Vocal *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 9 de Abril del 1988 *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur *'Debut:' 2009 *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Altura:' 173 m *'Peso:' 50 Kg *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Color Favorito:' ¿? *'Compañía:' Pledis Entertainment *'Premio:' Premio a la Mejor Revelación en los Premios de Entretenimiento MBC 2009 '''Mini Biografía' *Fue aprendiz de la compañía Good Entertainment. Más tarde se pasa a Pledis entertainment, ya que quería formar parte del grupo en el que yoobin de las (Wonder Gilrs) también pertenecía. Iba a debutar en un grupo llamado Ohsonyeo (cinco chicas) junto con yoobin de las Wonder Girls, Hyosung de Secret, G.na y Jiwon de T-ara. Salio en un documental titulado “Diary of Five Girls”. *Tuvo un pequeño papel en el drama “Queen Seon Duk” de la MBC. *Participo en el MV “Love Class” junto con Huyn Ah (4minute). *Gano popularidad con el Baile “Single Ladies” de Beyonce, el cual salio en el programa Star King. *Fue escogida para pomocionar un nuevo teléfono de Anycall junto a Lee Min Ho y Kim Hyung Joong. *Mas tarde se formo un grupo llamado “4Tomorrow” junto a Gain, Hyuna y Seunyeon. *A finales del 2009 tuvo un papel importante en el drama “Yo’re Beautiful”, del cual gano a muchos fan como anti-fan. Otros trabajos *Estuvo en el show de la MBC's "We Got Married" con Park Jae Jung del cual obtuvo un premio. *Se unió a la campaña de market Korean Alcohol Soju. *Apareció en el show MBC Introduce Stars Friend mostrando a Yoobin de Wonder Girls como mejor amiga en 2008. *Apareció en Jo Sung Mos “Please Take Care Of Her” MV junto con Yoo Seung Ho . *Tuvo un dueto con JunJin titulado "His and Her Situation", junto con Suk Hee . *Apareció en el KBS Drama "Buddy Birdie ", como Sung Soo Mi. *Condució el Vivaldi Park Ocean World 2010 junto con Kahi. *Fue modelo para varias marcas de ropa y revistas como: Vogue, Yetts, CeCi, Head, entre otros. ☆RaiNa☆ thumb|293px|Raina *'Nombre artístico:' Raina (레이나) *'Nombre real:' Oh Hye Rin (오혜린) *'Nicknames:' Raina *'Posición:' Vocal principal *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 7 de Mayo del 1989 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Debut:' 2009 *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Altura:' 166 m *'Peso:' 46 Kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Color Favorito:' ¿? *'Compañía:' Pledis Entertainment Mini Briografía *Antes de pertenecer al grupo, hizo una audición en el programa “Super Stark” de la Mnet. *Participo en la intro del video de Pledis titulado “Stand up For Love”. *En el 2010 formo parte del subgrupo de after eschool titulado *Orange Caramel* Junto a Lizzy y Nana. Su fecha de nacimiento no es muy clara ya que en varios sitios esta canbiada como: 17 de Mayo del 1989 o el 7 de Julio del 1989. '' '''Otros trabajos' *Anteriormete audicionó para Mnet’s SuperstarK *Intro Clip de Pledis : Raina - Stand Up For Love ☆NaNa☆ thumb|295px|Nana *'Nombre artístico:' Nana (나나) *'Nombre real:' Im Jin Ah (임진아) *'Nickname:' Nana *'Posición:' Sub-Vocal *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 14 de September del 1990 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Debut:' 2009 *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Altura:' 1.71 m *'Peso:' 48 Kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Color Favorito: '¿? *'Compañía:' Pledis Entertainment *'Colegio:' Jeongju Ochang High School Mini Biografía *Antes de entrar en el grupo ya era una modelo profesional. *En el 2009 participo en el concurso “2009 Asia Pacific Super Model”. *Pertenece al subgrupo *Orange Caramel* junto con Raina y Lizzy. Otros trabajos *Participó en Honey Dew's Like A Fool MV ☆Lizzy☆ thumb|294px|Lizzy *'Nombre artístico:' Lizzy ( 리지) *'Nombre real: '''Soo Park Young ( 박수영) *'Nicknames:' Lizzy *'Posición: Sub Vocalista *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''31 de julio del 1991 *'Lugar de nacimiento: 'Corea del Sur *'Debut: 2010 *'Idioma: '''Coreano *'Altura: 1.68 cm *'''Peso: 46 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal: '''Leo *'Color Favorito:' ¿? *'Compañía:' Pledis Entertainment '''Curiosidades' *'Especialidad:' Natación, Piano *'Música favorita: '''Dance Style, Balada *'Cantantes favoritos:' Lady Gaga , Beyonce , Park Jung -hyun *'Artistas favoritos:' Josh Hartnett, Kang Boo -ja *'Aficiones:' disfrutar de la música , los juegos de Nintendo DS, arte y manualidades , comer bocadillos. '''Otros trabajos' *Intro Clip de Pledis: Lizzy - Take A Bow *Fue bailarina de Son Dambi con la cancion Saturday Night. *Hizo su primera función en How To Leave The Rapper con el rapero DefCon en SBS Inkigayo. *Realizo un MV junto al grupo Teen Top con la cancion Clap. ☆So Young☆ (ex-miembro) thumb|294px|So Young *'*Miembro Inactiva' *'Nombre artístico:' So Young (유소영) *'Nombre real:' Yoo So Yeong (유소영) *'Nickname: '''So Young *'Posición:' Vocalista *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 29 de Mayo del 1986 *'Lugar de nacimiento: Corea del Sur *'''Debut: 2009 *'Idioma: '''Coreano *'Altura: 165 cm *'''Peso: 44 kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''AB *'Signo zodiacal: Aries *'''Color Favorito: ¿? *'Ex Compañía:' Pledis Entertainment Mini Biografía *Ella oficialmente se graduo del grupo el 29 de Octubre del 2009 , por su salud y su educación . Otros trabajos *Colaboró con el video de Sunny Side ,아프죠(Hurt) Premios Al Grupo *|2009| Cyworld Digital Music Awards: Rookie of the month (Abril) *Korea Lifestyle Awards (Premios Estilo de Corea): El Mejor icono en Estilo *|2010| Billboard Japan Music Awards (Billboard Premios de la Música Japón): K-pop New Artist of the Year 2009 (Nuevo artista K -pop del Año 2009) *19th Seoul Music Awards (Seúl Premios de la Música): Best Newcomer Award (Premio a Mejor Artista Revelación) Discografía MINI ALBUMS thumb|left|225px New School Girl #"Play Girlz" #"AH" #"나쁜놈" ("Bad Guy") #"AH" (Instrumental) Lanzado el 15 De Enero 2009 thumb|left|225px Neo Ttaemun-e #"너 때문에" ("Because of You") #"When I Fall" #"너 때문에" (Instrumental) Lanzado el 25 de Noviembre 2009 ' thumb|left|225px '''Bang! ' #"Let's Do It" #"뱅!" ("Bang!") #"With U" #"뱅!" (Instrumental) 'Lanzado el 25 de marzo 2010 ' '''DIGITAL SINGLES thumb|left|224px Diva #DIVA #DIVA (Inst.) Lanzado el 9 de Abril del 2009 thumb|left|225px Dream Girl Cover de la canción Love Machine de Morning Musume #Dream Girl (대동경소녀 주제가) #Dream Girl (inst) thumb|left|204px AMOLED (Son Dam Bi & After School ) #Amoled #Amoled(Instrumental) thumb|left|286px 2nd Single "Because of You" #너 때문에 (Because of You) #When I fall #Diva #너 때문에 (Inst) Lanzado el 25 de Noviembre del 2009 thumb|left|211px Because Of You REMIX #'Because Of You (Remix)' thumb|left|211px (Tempted Again OST) After School ft. Sunny Side #Half thumb|left|234px Infinity Chanllenge Duet songs V.A. (SNSD, Epik High, After School, Lee Jung Hyun, Junjin) #Let's dance (feat. Tiger JK, T 윤미래) / Yoo Jae Suk #Senorita (feat. Lee Jung Hyun) / Junjin #바베큐 (B.B.Q) (feat. Epik High) / Jung Hyung Don #더위먹은 갈매기 (The Heat Gull) (feat. No Brain) / No Hong Chul #냉면 (Cool Noodles) (feat. SNSD Jessica) / Park Myung Soo #영계백숙 (Spring Chicken Soup) (feat. After School) / Jung Joon Ha #난 멋있어 (I Look Nice) (feat. YB) / Gil thumb|left|225px Snow Village K.Will & BEG & After School & Kan Mi Yeon #눈 내리는 마을 (Snow Village) thumb|left|225px PASTA OST Part.2 #귀여운 넌 - Kim Jung Ah (After School) #작은 거짓말 - Kim Dong Hee #귀여운 넌 (MR) #작은 거짓말 (MR) COLABORACIONES thumb|left|222px Tei vol. 5.5 - The Shine 2009 #Mr. Lonely (Feat. After school Becca) Rap Vers. Videografía thumb|500px|left|Ah - After Schoolthumb|500px|right|Diva - After School thumb|right|500px|Amoled - After School & Son Dambi thumb|left|500px|Dream Girl - After School thumb|left|500px|Because of You - After School thumb|500px|right|Bang! - After School thumb|left|500px|Magical Girl - Orange Caramel 66bd116aac666e1c2e658ef771168d96.JPG|Bang! Galería De Fotos Enlaces *Twitter Oficial | Bekah | *Twitter Oficial | Kahi| *Twitter Oficial | Lizzy| *Twitter Oficial | Raina| *Twitter Oficial | Jooyeon| *Twitter Oficial | UEE| Categoría:Kgrupos